bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Axe God Mariudeth
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20455 |no = 615 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 109 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 50, 52, 54, 56 |normal_distribute = 60, 15, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 50, 53, 56 |bb_distribute = 80, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 53, 56 |sbb_distribute = 80, 10, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Long before the battle between the humans and the gods, a supreme ruler was able to build his own vast territory in the historical Agni Empire. It is said that while wielding a giant axe with great ease that normally took the strength of three men to lift, he split in half the giants his enemies had employed as mercenaries while fighting in the frontlines. However, some wizards doubted his abilities, though the supreme ruler paid them no mind and laughed their rumors off heartily. |summon = No matter how many people you get on your side, in the end you can only rely on your own power. |fusion = It doesn't matter how close you are to someone, one day you will part. It doesn't mean anything. |evolution = My black axe feels light. Seems like you know a thing or two about the essence of power. | hp_base = 4292 |atk_base = 1684 |def_base = 1348 |rec_base = 1173 | hp_lord = 6071 |atk_lord = 2354 |def_lord = 1804 |rec_lord = 1543 | hp_anima = 6814 |rec_anima = 1345 |atk_breaker = 2552 |def_breaker = 1606 |atk_guardian = 2156 |def_guardian = 2002 |rec_guardian = 1444 |def_oracle = 1705 | hp_oracle = 5774 |rec_oracle = 1840 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Destructive Flash |lsdescription = Small chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking & boost in critical hit damage |lsnote = 15% chance to ignore opponents' Def, 100% boost to critical damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Brave Arc |bbdescription = 3 combo powerful Water attack on single enemy & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 40% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 3 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Black Sea |sbbdescription = 3 combo massive Water attack on all enemies & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 45% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 3 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20454 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders |addcatname = Mariudeth 3 }}